Generacja zjawisk niepospolitych
by grafoman z wyboru
Summary: Bo miłosne rozterki dotykają nawet (a może w szczególności) nastoletnich koszykarzy z przerostem ego i farbowaną czupryną.
1. Witamy w Yosen

**A/N: Już od dłuższego czasu nosiłam się z zamiarem napisania siedmiu opowiadań o siedmiu zawodnikach Generacji Cudów (do GoM zaliczam również Kagamiego). Następnie pomysł nieco się rozrósł i postanowiłam zacząć je publikować - wtedy jestem bardziej zmotywowana do dalszego pisania, no i może spodobają się komuś poza mną ;). Każdy rozdział pisany będzie z perspektywy innej bohaterki i dotyczył będzie innego zawodnika. Niektórym poświęcę więcej uwagi (rozdziałów), innym mniej, ale każdy będzie miał swoje pięć minut. Inspiracją do napisania tego była piosenka _I Want Candy_ zespołu _Bow Wow Wow_. Miłego czytania! :)**

* * *

Witamy w Yosen 

Pierwszy dzień liceum to traumatyczne doświadczenie. Szczególnie, gdy plan budynku szkoły przypomina labirynt, a numeracja sal pozbawiona jest jakiegokolwiek sensu czy logiki. Przemierzałam jeden z głównych korytarzy w poszukiwaniu klasy E-2C-14 (czy to szyfr, który trzeba złamać, by się do niej dostać?). Brnęłam na oślep przez tłum uczniów, jednocześnie próbując odczytać zdobytą w sekretariacie mapkę, gdy ktoś się ze mną zderzył. _Zderzył_ to spore niedopowiedzenie. Zostałam staranowana i pewnie padłabym plackiem na podłogę, gdyby nie to, że każdy centymetr kwadratowy posadzki zajmowali już inni uczniowie.

– Patrz jak leziesz! – wydarłam się ochryple i podjęłam próbę nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego z intruzem, aby dobrać odpowiednią wiązankę epitetów. Zadarłam głowę do góry i zamarłam. Stojący przede mną chłopak miał, lekko licząc, dwa metry wzrostu. Gapiłam się z rozdziawioną buzią, próbując dostrzec jego twarz, lecz skutecznie utrudniał mi to blask zawieszonych na suficie jarzeniówek. Chyba coś powiedział, bo z góry rozległ się niezrozumiały pomruk, zagłuszony przez szkolny gwar. Nagle jego wielka łapa uniosła się i zakleszczyła na mojej głowie, zasłaniając mi oczy i odcinając dopływ krwi do mózgu. Zrobiłam jedyną sensowną rzecz jakiej można się podjąć, gdy dwumetrowe monstrum próbuje oderwać ci łeb.

Wydarłam się na całe gardło.

Wszyscy na korytarzu zamilkli i wlepili w nas zdziwione spojrzenia. Olbrzym puścił moją głowę i znów coś mruknął. Nagle poczułam, że łapie mnie w pasie i unosi. Chłopak podniósł mnie i posadził sobie na ramionach. Znów wrzasnęłam, jednocześnie starając się nie zgubić torby i resztek godności.

– Puść mnie! – zaskrzeczałam i dla lepszego efektu trzepnęłam go planem lekcji w głowę.

Nastąpił cud. Uczniowie zaczęli odsuwać się i praktycznie wtapiać w ściany, żeby zrobić dla nas miejsce. Tłum rozstąpił się niczym Morze Czerwone, aby przepuścić Mojżesza-porywacza z ofiarą kurczowo trzymającą się jego głowy. Przeszliśmy przez korytarz i skręciliśmy w boczną alejkę. Pchnął wielkie drzwi wiodące na schody przeciwpożarowe, a ja cudem uniknęłam zderzenia czołowego z futryną. Gdy tylko się za nami zatrzasnęły, gwar na korytarzu się wznowił i wszystko wróciło do normalności. No, prawie wszystko.

W końcu zdjął mnie z pleców i postawił na ziemi. Poprawiłam spódnicę, wygładziłam pognieciony nieco blezer, wyprostowałam się dumnie (do wzrostu metr pięćdziesiąt trzy) i wrzasnęłam:

– Co ty sobie myślisz?! Co to w ogóle miało być?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, ty... – przerwałam by złapać oddech, a wtedy on pstryknął mnie palcem w nos.

– Au – pisnęłam, choć raczej mnie to zdziwiło, niż zabolało.

– Pchła – powiedział chłopak, dźgając mnie palcem w czoło.

– Przestań – burknęłam. – Odbiło ci?

W odpowiedzi zacmokał z dezaprobatą i sięgnął do zawieszonej na ramieniu torby. Rzucił we mnie czymś, co odruchowo złapałam.

– Masz – mruknął, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie ze zdziwienia. Co to miało znaczyć? Spojrzałam na trzymany w ręku przedmiot. To był batonik, oblany niebieską czekoladą Kit-Kat. Prychnęłam pod nosem i wcisnęłam go do kieszeni. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a na schody wpadł ciemnowłosy chłopak.

– Hej – powiedział i zmrużył jedno oko. Drugie zasłaniała kruczoczarna grzywka. – Widziałaś może gdzie poszedł Atsushi?

– Masz na myśli dwumetrowego psychopatę o aparycji zaspanego menela, nie mającego za grosz poszanowania dla osobników mniejszych od siebie? – spytałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wskazałam ręką kierunek. – Tam polazł.

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło i zlustrował mnie wzrokiem od stóp po czubek głowy, co z uwagi na mój mikry wzrost zajęło mu ułamek sekundy, po czym skinął głową i odszedł. Gdy zniknął z pola widzenia, westchnęłam ciężko i usiadłam na chłodnej podłodze.

Ach, Japonia. Witamy w domu.

* * *

Udało mi się złamać szyfr i dotrzeć do tajemniczej klasy E-2C-14 (wschodnie skrzydło, blok C, drugie piętro, sala numer czternaście). Zajęłam ławkę pod oknem, a minutę później pojawił się nauczyciel. Po obowiązkowym ukłonie od razu przeszedł do tematu lekcji. Przynajmniej darowaliśmy sobie te ceregiele związane z przedstawianiem się i opowiadaniem o sobie. Zerknęłam na plan lekcji - czekały mnie dwie godziny matematyki. Starałam się nadążać za tokiem lekcji i wszystko notować, ale w głowie nadal miałam mętlik. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, postanowiłam nie ryzykować wyłażenia na korytarz. Właśnie wyciągałam z torby drugie śniadanie, gdy ktoś klepnął mnie w plecy.

– Cześć! – Obróciłam się ostrożnie i zobaczyłam siedzącego za mną chłopaka. – Znowu się spotykamy.

Jedno oko, emo grzywka, irytujący uśmieszek - to był koleś goniący za moim prześladowcą. No cóż, lepsze to niż prześladowca sam w sobie.

– Nazywam się Tatsuya Himuro – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w powitalnym geście.

– Kanegawa Nozomi – mruknęłam i uścisnęłam jego dłoń.

– Widziałem tę akcję na korytarzu. – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i dodał – Niezłe przedstawienie.

Zacisnęłam wargi i nie odezwałam się słowem, ale niezrażony Himuro kontynuował:

– Murasakibara to nietypowy gość. Poznałem go niedawno, parę razy grałem z nim w kosza, no ale tego się nie spodziewałem. Słyszałaś, że jest jednym z pięciu najlepszych koszykarzy wśród wszystkich licealistów w kraju?

– Nie interesuję się sportem – odparłam lakonicznie, dyskretnie sięgając po pudełko śniadaniowe.

– Podobno na boisku zamienia się w prawdziwą bestię, ale to raczej zwykłe plotki. Może i ma talent i niezwykłe warunki fizyczne, ale jest równie zdolny, co leniwy – ciągnął wywód. – Dotychczas mieszkałem w Stanach i grałem w uliczną koszykówkę. Już zapisałem się do szkolnej drużyny, mamy naprawdę niesamowity skład – powiedział z dumą w głosie i zamilkł, czekając na moją reakcję.

– Aha – odpowiedziałam, przeżuwając kanapkę z serem.

– Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna, co? – spytał, unosząc lekko brew. – Teraz jesz drugie śniadanie? Dzień się dopiero zaczął.

Mogłabym wytłumaczyć mu, że gdy się stresuję, to jem, ale w sumie guzik go to obchodzi. Westchnął i przeczesał palcami grzywkę.

– Skąd jesteś? Masz dziwny akcent – mruknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Ty też – odparowałam. – Urodziłam się w Tokio, ale moi rodzice dużo podróżują, więc często się przeprowadzamy. W sumie nigdy nie mieszkałam na stałe w Japonii, a ostatnie trzy lata spędziłam we Francji. Teraz mieszkam u dziadków, ponieważ rodzice stwierdzili, że powinnam pójść do japońskiego liceum.

– Łał – westchnął. – To najdłuższa wypowiedź jaką od ciebie usłyszałem.

– Rozmawiamy niecałe pięć minut – syknęłam, mrużąc oczy.

Tatsuya roześmiał się, a jednocześnie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Odwróciłam się do niego plecami i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jeszcze tylko osiem lekcji i będę bezpieczna w domu.

* * *

Przerwa obiadowa w nowej szkole to nie lada wyzwanie. Przeżywałam to już dziesiątki razy, a i tak nigdy nie przywyknę do tego uczucia. Błądzenie po olbrzymiej stołówce z pełną tacką, gdy wszystkie stoliki są już zajęte to jedna z największych traum mojego życia. Zawsze można schować się i spożyć posiłek w szkolnej toalecie, ale w tak wielkim gmachu niełatwo będzie ją znaleźć, a prędzej umrę z głodu, niż spytam kogoś o drogę do klopa, jednocześnie ściskając w rękach obiadek na wynos. Dlatego, gdy tylko zadźwięczał dzwonek obwieszczający najdłuższą przerwę w ciągu dnia, wystartowałam z ławki jak torpeda i pognałam na złamanie karku w stronę stołówki.

Gdy dotarłam zdyszana na miejsce, kilka stolików było już zajętych. Zgarnęłam czerwoną, plastikową tackę i ustawiłam się w kolejce. Ryż, makaron, różne rodzaje ryb. Nałożyłam wszystkiego po troszkę i ruszyłam w stronę ulubionego stanowiska - deserów. Szaro-żółta breja w miseczkach (tudzież pudding, jak dumnie głosiła tabliczka), trochę owoców i ciasto. Najprawdziwsze czekoladowe ciasto, którego nie spodziewałam się uświadczyć w Japonii. Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie i zaczęłam nakładać - jeden, dwa, trzy kawałki. Po namyśle władowałam na talerz wszystkie i zadowolona ruszyłam w stronę kasy. Po zapłaceniu za obiad i napotkaniu paru nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń od innych entuzjastów czekoladowego ciasta, zaczęłam przeciskać się przez tłum w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca.

– Kanegawa-san! Tutaj!

Obróciłam się na pięcie i dostrzegłam Himuro. Siedział przy stoliku pod ścianą i zachęcająco się do mnie uśmiechał. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę. Z każdą minutą zwłoki moje szanse na odnalezienie niezajętego miejsca malały. Rozejrzałam się raz jeszcze po zatłoczonej sali i niemrawo powlekłam się w jego stronę. Może nie będzie tak źle. Wydaje się być miły, poza tym chodzimy razem do klasy. Lepsze to, niż siedzenie z kimś obcym albo jedzenie w samotności.

Przycupnęłam na brzegu plastikowego krzesełka i ostrożnie położyłam tackę na stole.

– Popilnuj nam miejsca, okej? – zapytał, mrugając do mnie porozumiewawczo.

– Jasne – westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami.

Odszedł od stolika, a ja zabrałam się do jedzenia. Ryż był całkiem niezły, ryba zimna i rozgotowana. Zrezygnowana odsunęłam talerz z obiadem i sięgnęłam po ciasto. Nieco czerstwy wierzch skrywał zbyt słodkie nadzienie, ale całość nie smakowała źle. Metodycznie wpychając kolejne kawałki do buzi, zaczęłam rozglądać się po stołówce. Wszyscy wyszli już z klas i walka o ostatnie wolne miejsca osiągnęła apogeum. Popularne dzieciaki, sportowcy i trzecioklasiści zajmowali uprzywilejowane miejsca pośrodku sali. Reszta rozsiadła się przy stołach dookoła lub na podłodze. Pechowcy zepchnięci na margines życia towarzyskiego musieli zadowolić się stolikami usytuowanymi w najmniej atrakcyjnych miejscach - przy okienkach, do których odnosiło się brudne naczynia, trzech ogromnych koszach na śmieci i drzwiach do toalety (odnotowałam w pamięci ostatnią lokalizację, tak na wszelki wypadek). Przyglądając się szarpaninie dwóch pryszczatych gimnazjalistów, wyrywających sobie spod tyłków krzesło, sięgnęłam po ciasto. Pacnęłam dłonią o stół. Nie chcąc przerywać fascynującej obserwacji, zaczęłam macać blat na oślep, próbując znaleźć tackę, gdy złapałam kogoś za rękę. Z trudem zdusiłam krzyk, moje ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Powoli się obróciłam, żeby zidentyfikować jej właściciela.

– Stawiam pięć jenów na okularnika – powiedział chłopak, przeżuwając mechanicznie moje ciasto.

– Co t-ty...? – wyjąkałam, rozdziawiając paszczę w wyrazie bezgranicznego zdumienia. Olbrzym w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował ze zobojętniałą miną kontemplację rozgrywanego starcia o Ostatnie Wolne Krzesło. Zamrugałam kilka razy, zamknęłam buzię, odczekałam, aż mój mózg przetworzy odebrane bodźce. Usłyszałam rozlegające się w czeluściach mej czaszki ciche _klik_.

– Oddawaj. Moje. Ciasto. – Wyplułam każde słowo, rozpryskując jad. Zmarszczyłam brwi, przyszpilając ofiarę najbardziej złowrogim spojrzeniem, na jakie było mnie stać.

Wróg obnażył pokryte czekoladą zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i sięgnął po ostatni kawałek ciasta. Naprężyłam mięśnie i niczym dziki kot rzuciłam się na zdobycz. Chłopak złapał ją sekundę szybciej ode mnie i uniósł do góry, co z racji jego nienaturalnie długich kończyn wyniosło ją poza mój zasięg. Niezrażona porażką poderwałam się z miejsca i skoczyłam, wyciągając wysoko ręce. Niestety, w ferworze walki zapomniałam o tym, że przysunęłam krzesło maksymalnie do stołu. Zamiast odbić się od pokrytej linoleum podłogi, poszybować w górę i odzyskać bestialsko odebrany przysmak, przyrąbałam udami o spód blatu, zgięłam się w pół, boleśnie waląc brzuchem o krawędź stolika i rozpłaszczyłam się na nim, sapiąc jak lokomotywa i z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

– Kanegawa-san...? – spytał Himuro, który właśnie wrócił ze swoją tacką. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Jasne – wydyszałam, odklejając się od stołu i siadając prosto na krześle.

Brunet posłał mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, następnie zerknął na swojego towarzysza i smugi czekolady na stole. Westchnął ciężko i powiedział:

– Kanegawa-san, jak się pewnie domyślasz, to jest Atsushi Murasakibara. Murasakibara-kun, to jest moja nowa koleżanka z klasy, Kanegawa Nozomi.

Nie zaszczyciłam żadnego z nich spojrzeniem, uparcie wbijając wzrok w pustą tackę i starając się zachować względny spokój i opanowanie.

– Nomi – powiedział Atsushi, wyginając usta w uśmiechu. – Pchła.

Zacisnęłam szczęki i poczułam na czole pulsującą żyłę. Przysięgam, jeszcze jedno słowo i wybiję mu zęby. Tatsuya zaśmiał się nerwowo i zaczął paplać o ich dzisiejszym treningu. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Muszę myśleć o przyjemnych rzeczach. Masło powoli rozpuszczające się w małym rondelku. Drożdżowe ciasto rosnące w piekarniku. Smażone w głębokim oleju pączki, grubo obsypane cukrem pudrem...

Moją cukierniczą mantrę przerwał szelest towarzyszący otwieraniu plastikowej paczki i mimowolnie spojrzałam w kierunku z którego dobiegł. Murasakibara wyłożył na stół olbrzymią papierową torbę wyładowaną słodyczami. W chwili obecnej wcinał kwaśne żelki w kształcie robaków.

– Hmm? – wymamrotał, ściskając w ustach fioletowego wężyka.

– Dlaczego...? – spytałam, mrugając z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego zabrałeś moje ciasto, mimo że miałeś _to_?

Oskarżycielsko wskazałam palcem na przepełnioną torbę. Chłopak w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po kolejnego żelka.

– Murasakibara zawsze nosi przy sobie słodycze – powiedział lekko zakłopotany Himuro.

Prychnęłam pod nosem i wstałam od stołu.

– Dzięki za wspólny lunch, Himuro – powiedziałam, sięgając po tackę i obracając się na pięcie w stronę skupu brudnych naczyń. Zrobiłam zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy usłyszałam za sobą głos chłopaka.

– Hej, poczekaj – powiedział Tatsuya. – Ja też już skończyłem. Odprowadzę cię do klasy.

– Nie trzeba – mruknęłam, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– I tak mamy razem lekcje. – Uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej niż zwykle.

– A co z Atsushim? – Skrzywiłam się na samą myśl o tym przygłupie. Brunet znów zaśmiał się lekko i machnął ręką.

– Poradzi sobie. Chyba.

* * *

Kończył się dopiero mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, a lekcje już mi się niemiłosiernie dłużyły. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający ich koniec, nie miałam nawet siły wybiec z klasy. Człapałam powoli w stronę wyjścia, gdy usłyszałam głos Himuro.

– Robisz coś po lekcjach?

Natychmiast obróciłam się na pięcie.

– A co, chcesz się ze mną umówić? – spytałam zaczepnym tonem.

– Nieee. – Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Mam teraz trening. Zastanawiałem się, czy też chodzisz na jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia.

Odwróciłam wzrok, żeby nie zobaczył, że się czerwienię. Wypominałam sobie własną głupotę, gdy mój mózg znów zrobił _klik_.

– O nieee – jęknęłam. – Mam jeszcze godzinę zajęć wyrównawczych.

Tatsuya zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na zegarek.

– W takim razie lepiej się pospiesz. Masz już dwie minuty spóźnienia.

Podziękowałam mu, pomachałam na pożegnanie i ruszyłam biegiem w stronę sali. Wpadłam z hukiem i wymamrotałam przeprosiny. Prowadzący zajęcia mężczyzna posłał mi znudzone spojrzenie, następnie wcisnął do ręki plik papierów i kazał je wypełnić w ostatniej ławce razem z innym uczniem z wymiany, któremu już objaśnił procedury. Powlekłam się na wskazane miejsce, a nauczyciel wrócił do tłumaczenia grupce niezbyt rozgarniętych uczniów działań na potęgach.

– Cześć – powiedziałam, nieśmiało przysiadając się do ciemnowłosego chłopaka. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale kazał mi tutaj usiąść.

– Guten Morgen – odparł cudzoziemiec, odsłaniając w uśmiechu śnieżnobiałe zęby.

Tak rozpoczęła się moja znajomość z Pablo Marquezem, zrodzonym z matki Kolumbijki i ojca Hiszpana, pochodzącym z Brazylii czternastolatkiem, który mimo restrykcyjnej polityki imigracyjnej Japonii, nie znając ani słowa w jej języku, trafił do Liceum Yosen, elitarnej szkoły w centrum Akity.

Po wypełnieniu testów (zarówno moich jak i Pablo) i oddaniu ich nauczycielowi, udało mi się w końcu opuścić budynek szkoły. Mój nowy znajomy wytłumaczył mi, że nie będzie jechał autobusem, bo mieszka blisko szkoły (a przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że o to mu chodziło). Pożegnał mnie łamaną francuszczyzną i zadowolony ruszył w w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Kompletnie wycieńczona padłam na ławkę, licząc, że autobus nadjedzie w najbliższym czasie, ponieważ nie miałam nawet siły zerknąć na rozkład jazdy. Przymknęłam powieki i usłyszałam znajomy głos.

– Hej.

– Cześć, Himuro - mruknęłam, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

– Czekasz na trójkę?

– Mhm.

– No to poczekamy razem.

Poczułam jak usiadł tuż obok mnie. Nie był już taki rozmowny, na pewno zmęczył go trening.

Wspólną kontemplację ciszy przerwał przyjazd autobusu. Już wsiedliśmy do środka, gdy sobie przypomniałam, że...

– Nie mam biletu! – jęknęłam, uderzając się dłonią w czoło.

– Nie martw się, pożyczę ci – zaoferował natychmiast Tatsuya.

– Okej – westchnęłam. – Jutro ci oddam.

– Nie trzeba! – żachnął się, na co tylko przewróciłam oczami.

Rozsiedliśmy się w końcu wygodnie i poczułam się zobowiązana do rozmowy.

– Jak było? – zagadałam. W odpowiedzi posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

– Jak było na treningu? – uściśliłam.

– Ach, o to chodzi! – rozpromienił się i zalał mnie potopem informacji o ich nowej, sekretnej taktyce na najbliższe mecze. Bardzo szybko pożałowałam, że w ogóle się odezwałam.

– Tylko pamiętaj, mówię ci to wszystko w tajemnicy – powiedział i mrugnął okiem.

– Jasne - odparłam i udałam, że zaszywam sobie usta. – A co z nim?

– Z Atsushim? – Pokiwałam twierdząco głową, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego wyrwało mi się takie pytanie.

– Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo. – Zaśmiał się lekko. – Co z wami?

– A co ma być? – burknęłam, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Może i jest dość... ekscentryczny. No ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby nosił kogoś po korytarzu na plecach, i to nieznajomą dziewczynę! Nie wspominając o tym, że pobiliście się w stołówce, a Murasakibara jest w szkole zawsze taki spokojny. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłby podnieść rękę na kogoś o tyle mniejszego od siebie.

– To ja zaczęłam – wymamrotałam.

– Słucham? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

– Zabrał mi ciasto! – zawołałam usprawiedliwiającym tonem, wykonując rękami enigmatyczny gest, mający tłumaczyć wszystko.

Himuro wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. Rechotał na całe gardło, aż pociekły mu z oczu łzy. Pozostali pasażerowie wbili w nas spojrzenia, od pełnych politowania po mocno zirytowane. Gdy autobus w końcu dotarł na mój przystanek, wypadłam z niego z impetem, tupiąc nogami i zaciskając pięści.

– Ej, poczekaj na mnie! – Usłyszałam za sobą głos chłopaka. – Przepraszam, nie obrażaj się.

Obróciłam się gwałtownie na pięcie, przez co prawie na siebie wpadliśmy. Odsunął się na kilka kroków i spojrzał mi w oczy.

– Przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że takie maleństwo rzuciło się z pięściami na dwumetrowego faceta z powodu ciastka.

– Było moje, a on je ukradł, chociaż miał całą torbę własnych słodyczy! – Wygięłam usta w podkówkę niczym nadąsana pięciolatka.

Popatrzył na mnie, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem i szeroko się uśmiechając.

– Jesteś niesamowita.

– Wszyscy mi to mówią – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami. – W którą stronę idziesz?

– Nie mam pojęcia, zazwyczaj wysiadam trzy przystanki dalej. Chciałem cię odprowadzić do domu.

Kazałam mu iść do diabła, na co on odpowiedział, że widzimy się u niego jutro, na dwóch lekcjach historii u pana Sashimy. Następnie rozeszliśmy się, każde w swoją stronę, i tak minął mój pierwszy dzień w Yosen.

* * *

Następnego ranka ominęło nas spotkanie z władcą piekieł - znienawidzony belfer uczący o wiekach przeszłych wylądował na zwolnieniu lekarskim, a w jego zastępstwie przybyła młodziutka nauczycielka i z emfazą zaczęła opowiadać o okresie Muromachi.

– Jak w "Księżniczce Mononoke" – wyszeptał za moimi plecami Tatsuya i poświęcił kolejne dwie lekcje na rysowanie pana Sashimy pod postacią olbrzymiego dzika. Znów zaproponował wspólny lunch i znów dołączył do nas Murasakibara. Tym razem obyło się bez rękoczynów – na deser podano jogurt i lekko sczerniałe banany. Przez całą przerwę słuchałam paplaniny Himuro, kątem oka obserwując Atsushiego zajadającego się prażynkami. Kolejne zajęcia upłynęły spokojnie. Na wyrównawczych okazało się, że zarówno ja, jak i Pablo mam luki jedynie w wiedzy na temat historii Japonii i nie czytaliśmy obowiązkowych lektur. Nauczyciel spojrzał na jego prawie bezbłędne wypracowanie i znacząco uniósł brwi.

– Piszacz jest bardziej _easy,_ niż mówicz – odpowiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem chłopak, na co mężczyzna tylko machnął ręką. Resztę lekcji spędziliśmy w ostatniej ławce czytając podręczniki i rozwiązując zadania. Później pożegnaliśmy się, wróciłam do domu autobusem z Himuro i tak minął kolejny dzień. Następny przebiegł podobnie, tyle że na deser podano budyń i mleko truskawkowe (Atsushi również się nie skusił). Ani się obejrzałam, wpadłam w przyjemną i bezpieczną rutynę. Myślałam, że w tak wielkiej szkole codziennie będę przeżywać niesamowity stres i poznawać nowych ludzi, tymczasem obracałam się w grupce tych samych osób, a zagadanie do kogokolwiek graniczyło z cudem i wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Dopiero gdy wstałam o siódmej rano w sobotę, z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że nie mam nic do roboty na najbliższe dwa dni. Jeszcze tego samego ranka odrobiłam zadanie domowe na przyszły tydzień, posprzątałam pokój i zrobiłam dziadkom śniadanie - jajecznicę na maśle, grzanki i świeżo wyciskany sok pomarańczowy.

– Poranek w stylu europejskim! – zawołała babcia, a dziadek otarł łzy wzruszenia i powiedział, że jestem najcudowniejszą wnusią na świecie. Umyłam naczynia, pojechałam z nimi na zakupy, pomogłam przy gotowaniu obiadu, a resztę po południa spędziłam oglądając telewizję.

– Mam zaledwie szesnaście lat, a już prowadzę życie emerytki z przedmieścia – wymamrotałam, jednocześnie notując numer infolinii telezakupów proponujących blendery w przystępnych cenach, gdy zabrzęczał mój telefon.

_Masz nową wiadomość: 1._

_Rusz tyłek i wbijaj na skajpa, ciołku _

– Anette! – pisnęłam, zeskakując z kanapy i jednym susem wpadając na schody. Dorwałam się do komputera i zalogowałam, a niecałą minutę później zobaczyłam na ekranie buzię najbliższej mi na świecie osoby.

– Joł – przywitała się, salutując i wydymając pyzate policzki.

– Cześć! – Z trudem powstrzymałam się od przytulenia ekranu. – Co u ciebie?

– To co zwykle – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Nic się nie działo, szczególnie od kiedy wyjechałaś. Lepiej powiedz jak ci się żyje po powrocie do ojczyzny, hmm?

– Nie jest tak źle, jak myślałam. Dziadkowie okazali się w porządku, w szkole mam sporo zaległości, ale jakoś daję radę...

– A jedzenie? – przerwała mi, pochylając się w stronę kamery.

– Gorsze niż u twojej mamy, ale z głodu nie umieram...

– To nie brzmi najlepiej. – Anette zmarszczyła lekko czoło. – A słodycze?

– Żadnych jeszcze nie próbowałam – wymamrotałam.

– Co takiego?! – Usłyszałam jak ze świstem wciąga powietrze. – Nie poznaję cię! A faceci? Masz w szkole jakichś przystojniaków? Poznałaś już kogoś fajnego?

Westchnęłam ciężko.

– Czy to jest przesłuchanie?

– Tak – odparła krótko i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Słucham.

– No cóż... – mruknęłam, drapiąc się jednocześnie w kark. – W sumie jest taki jeden...

Anette wytrzeszczyła oczy i przykleiła się do swojego ekranu.

– Mów! - sapnęła, posyłając mi obłąkane spojrzenie. Opowiedziałam jej całą historię, zgrabnie pomijając nieistotne fakty (jak na przykład moje bolesne lądowanie w pozycji horyzontalnej na stole). Słuchała uważnie aż do samego końca, co wydawałoby się niemożliwe ze względu na jej ogólną nadpobudliwość, po czym spytała:

– A przystojny jest?

– Nie w moim typie – odpowiedziałam wymijająco, chociaż nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

– Facet w twoim typie to Franz Sacher – odparła, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. – Ale i tak jestem w szoku. Po tylu latach posuchy udało ci się poderwać kogoś w pierwszym dniu szkoły!

Otworzyłam usta, by coś odpyskować, gdy usłyszałam stłumiony głos pani Taille.

– Muszę kończyć – jęknęła Anette. – Matka narzeka, że siedzę po nocy, a jutro rano mam odkurzać i tak dalej. Kup mi coś słodkiego i wyślij, bo się pogniewam! Ja już mam dla ciebie paczkę. Dobranoc, skarbie.

– Skarbie, u nas jeszcze nie ma piętnastej.

W odpowiedzi tylko posłała mi całusa i wyłączyła komputer. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w pusty ekran, czując jak mnie pieką oczy i ściska w gardle. Szybko odsunęłam krzesło i wyszłam z pokoju.

Przynajmniej nie będę się jutro nudzić.

* * *

Ze wsparciem mapki miasta, telefonu z dostępem do internetu i błogosławieństwem dziadków, po trzech przesiadkach (w tym dwóch zupełnie nieplanowanych) i piętnastu minutach bezradnego dreptania w kółko, w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do największego centrum handlowego w mieście. Tuż po przekroczeniu progu świątyni konsumpcji oślepił mnie blask lamp i jaskrawe kolory wystaw. Tylko dzięki niezawodnemu szóstemu zmysłowi udało mi się bezpiecznie dotrzeć przez zatłoczone sklepowe alejki prosto do działu ze słodyczami. Rzędy pudełek w pastelowych kolorach wyglądały równie kusząco, co niebezpiecznie. Sięgnęłam po najbliższe, ozdobione króliczkami i kiczowatym wzorkiem złożonym z gwiazdek i serduszek. Żelki w proszku do samodzielnego przyrządzenia - zmieszaj proszek z wodą, umieść w foremkach... Rzuciłam okiem na listę składników, przypominającą raczej kompletną tablicę Mendelejewa i odłożyłam paczuszkę na miejsce. Ponownie ruszyłam przed siebie, by z impetem wpaść na czyjeś plecy. Wymamrotałam przeprosiny i wbiłam wzrok w podłogę, próbując ominąć przeszkodę, gdy z góry rozległ się nosowy, tak dobrze mi znany głos.

– To znowu ty.

Podniósłam wzrok. Murasakibara Atsushi w całej swej okazałości.

– Co tu robisz?

– Ja? – spytałam, łapiąc się pod boki. – Co _ty_ tu robisz?

– Przychodzę tu codziennie – odparł, wkładając do ust ciasteczko. Całkiem logiczne, ten świr musi skądś czerpać zapasy słodyczy.

_Klik._

– Gdybyś miał wysłać w prezencie słodycze komuś, kto nigdy nie był Japonii, to co byś wybrał? – spytałam, celując w niego palcem wskazującym.

– Co...? – Na jego niezmiennie znudzonej twarzy doszło do rewolucji – patrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę.

– Odpowiadaj – zaskrzeczałam. – Nie mam całego dnia!

Obserwował mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział krótko.

– Pocky.

– Hę? – Tym razem to ja popisałam się elokwencją. Atsushi w milczeniu sięgnął na jedną z półek i podał mi prostokątne, jasnoróżowe pudełko. Obrazek na nim przedstawiał garść oblanych polewą pałeczek. Wyglądały nieźle, na pewno lepiej od radioaktywnych żelków.

– Czekoladowe to klasyk, ale najlepsze są truskawkowe. Zielona herbata i kinako to wyjątkowe smaki, weź jeden z nich - tłumaczył znudzonym głosem, sięgając po kolejne opakowania. - To dziewczyna czy chłopak?

– C-co? – wyjąkałam, oszołomiona jego słowotokiem.

– Dla kogo ma być prezent? – spytał, przewracając oczami.

\- Dla przyjaciółki – wymamrotałam.

\- To weź jeszcze musujące cukierki Hello Kitty, są pyszne. Do tego paczkę owocowych Kasugai, wszyscy je lubią...

Postanowiłam zignorować jego bełkot i samodzielnie poszukać czegoś dla Anette.

– Mo-chi – przeczytałam szeptem. Wyglądały całkiem obiecująco, przypominały małe, różowe ciasteczka. Już wkładałam je do koszyka, gdy olbrzymie łapsko złapało pudełko i wyrwało mi je z rąk.

– Ej! – Wyraziłam oburzenie trochę za głośno i robiący zakupy ludzie zaczęli się na nas gapić. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Co _ty_ wyprawiasz? – powtórzył, przyglądając mi się z odrazą.

– Kupuję mochi. To tradycyjny japoński przysmak i idealnie nada się na prezent – powtórzyłam z namaszczeniem formułkę z opakowania.

– Dokładnie – wysyczał, nachylając się w moją stronę. – I ty chcesz to kupić w supermarkecie?

– A niby gdzie? – Głos mi lekko zadrżał i mimowolnie się odsunęłam. Bliższy kontakt z Murasakibarą już nieraz kończył się dla mnie tragicznie. Wyprostował się, lekko speszony moimi słowami. Przeczesał palcami włosy i wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok:

– Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz.


	2. Miłość jest ślepa

**A/N: Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze i subskrypcje (tak to chyba można nazwać…). Jeśli Wam się podobało, proszę, napiszcie chociaż parę słów komentarza, a jeśli dostrzeżecie błędy, czujcie się wręcz zobowiązani mi je wytknąć! ;). Ten rozdział jest dedykowany mojej Czytelniczce Numer Jeden, która musiała na niego czekać zdecydowanie za długo - jeszcze raz przepraszam! Tytuł to nieco przerobiony cytat z Gretkowskiej, który chyba pozwala się domyślić o kim będę pisać. Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Miłość jest ślepa  
(dlatego obmacuje)

Od rana padało - z godziny na godzinę coraz mocniej, aż ścieżka prowadząca do małej sali gimnastycznej zamieniła się w błotnistą rzeczkę, pogłębiającą się z każdym krokiem drepczących w pośpiechu uczennic.

– Blee – jęknęła przeciągle Tomoko, zrzucając przemoczone tenisówki. – Kijowa pogoda.

– Przynajmniej nie musimy ćwiczyć na dworze – odparłam. Odroczenie meczu hokeja na trawie o kolejny tydzień napawało mnie wyjątkowym szczęściem. Zdjęłam marynarkę i niechcący uderzyłam łokciem stojącą obok dziewczynę w głowę.

– Sorry, nie zauważyłam cię – mruknęłam. Laska tylko machnęła ręką i zabrała się za rozwiązywanie sznurówek. Przyzwyczaiła się.

– Moje włooosy, jak ja wyglądam! – Moko kontynuowała litanię, zapamiętale szczotkując jasne loki, które wyglądały tak dobrze, jak tylko mogą wyglądać mokre włosy. Wkładając koszulkę, a jednocześnie starając się nikogo nie uszkodzić, dyskretnie rozejrzałam się po zatłoczonej szatni. Wszystkie dziewczyny, zamiast narzekać na przymusowe, cotygodniowe dwie godziny aktywności fizycznej, w ciszy i skupieniu poprawiały fryzury i pokrywały usta dodatkowymi warstwami błyszczyka. Moja poszkodowana sąsiadka z chirurgiczną precyzją podciągała ramiączka stanika, przy czym garbiła się, próbując uniknąć kolejnej kolizji z moim łokciem. Zrobiło mi się gorąco - wywindowała odziany w koronki biust tak wysoko, że mogłaby oprzeć na nim podbródek. Nagle poczułam bolesne uderzenie tuż pod żebrami i odruchowo pociągnęłam koszulkę w dół, zasłaniając brzuch (i całą resztę, ukrytą pod sportowym topem).

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – burknęła Moko, łapiąc się pod boki i groźnie łypiąc do góry. To znaczy, na mnie.

– Mhm. – Kolejny cios, tym razem w biceps.

– Mówię ci o moim najnowszym celu, a ty mnie ignorujesz, skup się, no! – Pogroziła mi pięścią, a upięte w dwa kucyki loki wojowniczo się zatrzęsły. Cel? Jeszcze raz omiotłam spojrzeniem szatnię. Dziewczyny nakładały na twarze pudry i róże niczym barwy wojenne. Ukradkiem spojrzałam na tę od ramiączek, ale była już przebrana w strój na w-f i właśnie splatała włosy w warkocz. Przeżywszy bolesne rozczarowanie wróciłam wzrokiem i myślami do stojącego przede mną krasnala.

– Namierzyłam go już w zeszły piątek, gdy przeszłam koło jego stolika na stołówce. Mówię ci, totalne ciacho... – Tu pozwoliła sobie na krótkie i rozmarzone westchnienie. – I do tego obczaił mnie, i to tak, no wiesz!

Tak, wiem. Każdy chłopak tak obczajał podwójne D, które Moko z lubością upychała w kuse koszulki i bluzeczki z głębokimi dekoltami. Przewróciłam teatralnie oczami i natychmiast dostałam kuksańca.

– Dobra, dobra – mruknęłam. – Mam go namierzyć, tak?

– Tak! – pisnęła i klasnęła w dłonie. – Opiszę ci jego wygląd...

Sięgnęłam do kieszeni po gumkę i spięłam włosy w kucyk. Bycie najwyższą dziewczyną w klasie (o ile nie w szkole) miało zapewne wiele zalet, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam ich sobie przypomnieć. W życiu codziennym wiązało się to głównie z wyręczaniem krasnali - a to podać książkę z najwyższej półki, powycierać kurze z trudno dostępnych miejsc, tej kupić kanapkę, tamtej sok, bo w szkolnym sklepiku taaaka kolejka, że najpewniej startowaliby te biedactwa, a dla mnie to przecież nie problem. A teraz jeszcze mam służyć temu gnomowi za wieżę obserwacyjną.

Oczywiście nie daję się wykorzystywać, nie jestem aż taką frajerką.

Do szatni weszła pani Tsuchida, energicznie klaszcząc w dłonie i ogłaszając, że pora wychodzić na rozgrzewkę. Wszystkie zerwały się z miejsc i zamiast powlec się niemrawo do sali, ruszyły raźnym krokiem za nauczycielką. Ziewnęłam przeciągle i szurając nogami poszłam za nimi, ciągnięta za łokieć przez trajkoczącą Moko. Mała sala gimnastyczna wcale nie była taka mała - mieściły się na niej dwa boiska do siatkówki, kącik ze sprzętem gimnastycznym i prowizoryczna siłownia. Niestety jej powierzchnia drastycznie zmalała, ponieważ odległy koniec zawalony był sprzętami z dużej sali, w której wciąż trwał remont. Mały upierdliwiec cały czas szarpał mnie za nadgarstek, ale nawet ja miałam ograniczone pole działania - nauczyciele, w obawie przed szalejącymi w nastolatkach hormonami, ustawili dziewczęta i chłopców na zbiórce plecami do siebie. Poza tym byłam zajęta szukaniem czegoś zgoła innego.

Po odczytaniu listy obecności nastąpił żmudny proces podziału na grupy, podczas którego zazwyczaj dochodziło do rękoczynów. Żadna nie chciała grać w unihokeja, za to walka o wybór składu do gry w siatkówkę przybrała na sile (w jej centrum znalazła się oczywiście Moko). Tuż obok mnie trzy dziewczyny pobiły się o paletkę do badmintona, bo żadna nie chciała się spocić i wtedy uznałam, że najwyższy czas się ulotnić. Ominęłam cały ten harmider, jakoby kierując się do grupy planującej ćwiczenia gimnastyczne, tylko by przemknąć obok nich, udając zainteresowanie hantlami i ciężarami, szybkim krokiem przejść wzdłuż drugiego boiska i w dwóch susach pokonać odległość dzielącą mnie od dość niestabilnie wyglądającej konstrukcji z drabinek i materaców. Przeskoczyłam przez kozła, po czym przelazłam po złożonym zeskoku do wzwyżu i tylko jeden skok dzielił mnie od bezpiecznego miejsca z dala od wzroku nauczycieli wychowania fizycznego, gdy zorientowałam się, że moją niedoszłą kryjówkę ktoś już zajął. Zawisłam w niezbyt eleganckiej pozycji na drabince, planując taktyczny odwrót, gdy moich uszu dobiegł przeciągły gwizd - niechybny znak, że Tsuchida straciła cierpliwość i zaraz sama przeliczy uczennice i przydzieli do grup, co wiązałoby się z oczywistym ujawnieniem mojej dezercji. Spanikowana postawiłam wszystko na jedną kartę i skoczyłam, modląc się w myślach, żeby za bardzo nie poturbować biedaka.

Wylądowałam niezbyt zgrabnie, z hukiem uderzając nogami w parkiet, po czym od razu straciłam równowagę, tyłkiem spadając na kościste kolana chłopaka i waląc go łokciem w brzuch w desperackiej próbie podparcia się. Wydał z siebie ciche _ugh_, a ja rzuciłam się na bok, rozpaczliwie przebierając rękami i próbując z niego zleźć. Udało mi się jakoś usiąść, choć ze względu na ograniczoną przestrzeń było to dosyć trudne. Podkurczyłam nogi i odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Chłopak już otwierał usta, prawdopodobnie by objechać mnie z góry na dół, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że na sali panuje kompletna cisza - nauczyciele musieli już zacząć wdrażać plan przymusowego przydzielania do grup. Koleś wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy stęknięciem a jękiem, na pewno na tyle głośno, by zwrócić na nas uwagę reszty, więc bez cackania się zakryłam mu usta dłonią. To musiało go kompletnie przerazić. Wytrzeszczył oczy i usłyszałam stłumione _mmm_. Pokazałam palcem w stronę sali, po czym wymownie przejechałam nim po gardle na wysokości krtani. Zamrugał parokrotnie, jakby dopiero do niego docierało co się dzieje. Zaraz, czy on... spał? Nieświadomie pokiwałam głową na znak respektu - drzemać na lekcji wuefu pięć minut po dzwonku? Nawet mi się to jeszcze nie udało.

Po chwili na sali znów zapanował gwar - rozgrywki się rozpoczęły i najwyraźniej nikt nie zauważył mojej (naszej) nieobecności. Zabrałam rękę i dyskretnie wytarłam o spodenki - ze stresu lekko ją obślinił. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, przeciągnął się i przysięgam, usłyszałam jak strzeliły mu wszystkie kości.

– Boże. – Westchnął ciężko. – Chciałaś mnie zabić?

– Tylko zwiać z wuefu – odparłam. – Przepraszam.

– Nie mogłaś sobie załatwić zwolnienia czy czegoś takiego? Inne dziewczyny ciągle tak robią – mruknął. Miał niski, szorstki głos i mówił prawie nie otwierając ust, jakby wymagało to zbyt wiele wysiłku.

– Nie mogłam. Mam dzisiaj trening, nie przeszłoby.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Jakoś głupio było mi na niego patrzeć, więc uparcie wbijałam wzrok w ścianę przed nami. Przez chwilę się wahał, po czym wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

– Aomine Daiki.

Miał ciepłą i suchą dłoń, mocny uścisk

– Alexandra Dayton – odparłam. – Po prostu Alex.

– Dayton? – zapytał. – Jak ten pisarz, Steven Dayton?

Westchnęłam lekko i z trudem stłumiłam uśmiech.

– Dokładnie.

Puścił moją dłoń i przyjrzał mi się badawczo, zaczynając od za długich, opalonych nóg, przez płaską klatkę piersiową (którą rozpaczliwie zasłaniałam skrzyżowanymi rękami), aż po piegowatą twarz, spięte w kucyk brązowe włosy oraz profil, który podobno bardzo przypominał ten przedstawiony na odwrocie "Mordercy z South Hampton". Zamrugał parokrotnie, aż w końcu odsunął się i wydusił:

– Bez jaj.

Obróciłam się do niego _en face_ i wyszczerzyłam w uśmiechu. Od kiedy przestałam się przechwalać, ludzie rzadko mnie rozpoznawali, a nie ukrywam, trochę za tym tęskniłam.

– Bez jaj – powtórzył. – Zostałem właśnie zaatakowany przez córkę jednego z najlepszych pisarzy kryminałów na świecie?

– Przecież przeprosiłam! Poza tym to było niechcący.

Jeszcze przez chwilę się we mnie wpatrywał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym powrócił do kontemplacji ściany.

– Słyszałem, że mieszka gdzieś niedaleko, ale nie spodziewałem się... – urwał zdanie i przymknął powieki, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

– Lubisz jego książki? – spytałam, pochylając się lekko stronę chłopaka. Wyglądał dość... oryginalnie. Miał ciemną karnację, ostre rysy twarzy i krótko ścięte, ciemne włosy. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Niewątpliwie przystojny. Szczególnie interesujący, bo znał nazwisko mojego ojca. Oczytany sportowiec. Umięśniony intelektualista.

– No.

Uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco, czekając aż zacznie opowiadać o swoich ulubionych historiach albo wypytywać mnie o niego, jak każdy kto dowiadywał się, że noszę nazwisko widniejące na liście bestsellerów New York Timesa.

Ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi jednak nie nastąpił. Aomine złożył ręce za głową i zamknął oczy, ponownie układając się do snu.

– No i? – Nie dawałam za wygraną.

– No i co? – spytał, łypiąc na mnie złowrogo.

Cofam wszystko. Ten cały Aomine Daiki to zwykły burak.

– Nic – mruknęłam, wyciągając nogi do góry i opierając pięty o ścianę. Zapadła cisza, ale nie było w niej nic niezręcznego. To był ten rodzaj milczenia panujący w metrze, gdy jesteś zmuszony spędzić kilkanaście minut w rozbujanym wagonie, stykając się z zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. Pogawędka byłaby krępująca i raczej nie na miejscu.

– Słuchaj... – powiedział cicho. Zerknęłam na niego przelotnie, nadal miał opuszczone powieki. Otworzył usta i znów zamknął, jakby się nagle rozmyślił. – Nieważne.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem - jednak korci go, żeby o coś spytać. Usłyszałam jak nabiera głęboko powietrza. Odchrząknął i obrócił się nieco w moją stronę. Też się przechyliłam, oczekując w napięciu, gdy ciszę rozdarł koszmarny ryk.

– AOMINE DAIKI!

Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i desperacko rzucił do ucieczki, ale było już za późno. Olbrzymie łapsko chwyciło go za kołnierz koszulki i pociągnęło do tyłu, wywlekając zza sterty sprzętu do ćwiczeń.

– Już wagarujesz, ty leniu patentowany?! Ja ci dam, spać sobie na moich zajęciach! Zaraz ci... – Nie dowiedziałam się, co nauczyciel zamierza zrobić Daikiemu, ponieważ zauważył mnie. Przerwał swój wywód i rozdziawił gębę w wyrazie głębokiego szoku. Spojrzał na Aomine, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do mnie, jeszcze raz na niego, znów na mnie, jakbyśmy rozgrywali telepatyczny mecz ping ponga.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziałam i wygramoliłam się z kryjówki, gotowa samodzielnie oddać się w ręce Tsuchidy, po cichu licząc na złagodzenie wyroku.

Kara okazała się najgorsza z możliwych - bez słowa posłała mnie na boisko do kosza. Kątem oka zauważyłam Daikiego - siedział wraz z sekcją gimnastyczną, próbując ułożyć swoje długie nogi w pozycji kwiatu lotosu, oczywiście pod czujnym okiem wuefisty, mamroczącego coś o moralnej rozwiązłości dzisiejszej młodzieży. Omiotłam wzrokiem moją drużynę - dwóch niższych ode mnie chłopaków, w tym jeden w okularach jak denka od butelek, ćwiczący pewnie dlatego, że jeszcze nie zdążył załatwić sobie zwolnienia lekarskiego i dwie dziewczyny - rozpoznałam tę od ramiączek i porozumiewawczo się do niej uśmiechnęłam, ale mnie zignorowała. W drugiej drużynie było trzech chłopców i dwie dziewczyny - miło wiedzieć, że Tsuchida policzyła mnie jako faceta.

– Uwaga! – zawołała – Gramy non-stop przez siedem minut. Drużyna która przegra zostanie po lekcjach i pomoże w sprzątaniu sali.

Poczułam jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Jeśli jeszcze raz ominę trening, na bank wyrzucą mnie z klubu. Ruszyłam do przodu i ustawiłam się do walki o piłkę. Koleś nie wyglądał na zachwyconego wizją gry ze mną. Zalała mnie fala gorąca. Co za dupek.

Usłyszałam gwizdek i piłka poszybowała w górę.

Po prostu muszę wygrać.

Wyskoczyłam, mocno odbijając się od ziemi i wyciągając rękę z całych sił. Uderzyłam w piłkę, wytrącając ją chłopakowi, i posłałam w stronę okularnika - odruchowo złapał i wbił we mnie wzrok. Przez sekundę tkwił w bezruchu, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że mi się udało, po czym rzucił piłkę jak gorącego ziemniaka w stronę drugiego kolesia. Ten chyba miał jako takie pojęcie o koszykówce, bo gdy tylko ją przejął, zaczął kozłować w moim kierunku, zręcznie omijając przeciwników. Stałam już pod koszem - szybkie podanie i pierwsze punkty były nasze.

– Ładny rzut – stwierdził, przybijając mi piątkę.

– Dzięki – odparłam.

Wszyscy na boisku nadal tkwili w szoku. Zauważyłam, że także inne grupy nam się przyglądały - nikt chyba się nie spodziewał takiej akcji. W ciągu siedmiu minut rozłożyliśmy przeciwników na łopatki. Wszyscy byli zdeterminowani - nawet czterooki zdawał się umyślnie błyskać swoim szkłami po oczach przeciwników. Tsuchida odgwizdała koniec meczu. Otarłam pot z czoła, próbując uspokoić oddech.

– Jak chcesz to potrafisz, Dayton.

– Już mi się odechciało – odparłam, uśmiechając się do niej krzywo. Pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową i machnęła ręką, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mogę już iść do szatni.

* * *

– Alexandro Dayton! – piskliwy krzyk poniósł się po korytarzu. Westchnęłam ciężko. Dopadła mnie, w sumie później niż się spodziewałam - zdążyłam wziąć prysznic, przebrać się, kupić w automacie coś do picia. Może gdybym się nie zatrzymała, tylko poszła prosto do klasy...

– Jak mogłaś! – pisnęła Moko, szarpiąc mnie za rękaw.

– O co ci chodzi? – burknęłam, przekładając puszkę do drugiej ręki.

– Widziałam to! – Oskarżycielsko wycelowała we mnie palcem. – Gadałaś z nim!

Posłałam jej głupkowate spojrzenie i pociągnęłam łyk coli.

– No i?

– No i to! – odpowiedziała, rozkładając ręce. – Od kiedy z nim kręcisz?

Zakrztusiłam się i odrobina napoju poszła mi nosem. Moko automatycznie podała mi chusteczki, po czym klepiąc mnie po plecach, powiedziała:

– Mogłaś mi od razu powiedzieć, a nie urządzać jakieś sekretne schadzki...

– Nie znam go – wydusiłam. – To był przypadek.

Tomoko przyjrzała mi się badawczo.

– Serio?

– Serio.

Klasnęła w dłonie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Świetnie! Czyli mam jeszcze u niego szansę!

W sferze uczuciowej Moko zawsze była niezbyt skomplikowana, jakby miała w głowie (albo w sercu) działający bez zarzutu przycisk ON/OFF.

– Opowiedz mi o nim – zażądała.

– Nazywa się Aomine Daiki i posiada towarzyską ogładę i urok osobisty kamiennej twarzy z Wyspy Wielkanocnej - powiedziałam, poprawiając kucyk. – Czyli generalnie jest w twoim typie.

Szturchnęła mnie lekko łokciem i ruszyła w stronę sali do plastyki.

– Do jakiej chodzi klasy?

– Nie wiem – odparłam, odklejając się od ściany i idąc powoli za nią.

Westchnęła ciężko, jej jasna grzywka zafalowała delikatnie.

– No to mamy problem. Będę musiała wypytać dziewczyn z...

Skręciła w korytarz po lewej i gwałtownie się zatrzymała, a ja prawie na nią wpadłam. Nie zdołałam jej stratować, bo sama stanęłam jak wryta - w naszym kierunku szedł nie kto inny jak Aomine Daiki.

– Zachowuj się naturalnie – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte w szerokim uśmiechu zęby, wciągając brzuch, wypinając biust i trzepocząc pokrytymi tuszem rzęsami.

– Spoko – odparłam, bekając cicho. Po gazowanym zawsze mi się odbija.

Odziana w szkolny but stópka w rozmiarze trzydzieści sześć nadepnęła moją (o cztery rozmiary większą) z siłą rozszalałego Hulka.

– Hej – powiedział Daiki, omiatając nas znudzonym spojrzeniem.

– Siemka – wydusiłam ze łzami w oczach. Paluch pulsował tępym bólem. Na pewno zejdzie mi paznokieć, rany boskie, trzeba mnie hospitalizować!

– Możemy pogadać? – spytał, jeszcze raz zerkając na stojącego obok mnie wrednego gnoma. – Na osobności?

Pokiwałam głową i pokuśtykałam za nim, kątem oka dostrzegając jak Moko opada szczęka.

* * *

Weszłam do sali tuż po dzwonku, gdy wszyscy wybrali już miejsca, ale nauczyciel plastyki tego nie zauważył. Odetchnęłam z ulgą - ostatnie wolne stanowisko znajdowało się z dala od Tomoko. Lekcja upłynęła mi na malowaniu martwej natury pod obstrzałem podejrzliwych spojrzeń blond krasnala. Było całkiem przyjemnie, bo praca z dala od niej wiązała się z mniejszą ilością plam na ciuchach, no i moja przestrzeń osobista pozostała nienaruszona przez całe czterdzieści pięć minut. Nawet palec przestał mnie boleć, co napawało optymizmem i wizją przyszłości bez amputacji. Sielanka dobiegła końca gdy tylko wyszłyśmy z klasy - dopadła mnie tuż za progiem i zarzuciła gradem pytań.

– Co to miało być, jednak się znacie? Czego od ciebie chciał, hm?

– Żebym dołączyła do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki.

– I co mu powiedziałaś?

– Odmówiłam.

– Dlaczego?

– Już z tym skończyłam.

Machnęła poirytowana ręką.

– Wiem, wiem. Dlaczego on cię o to pytał?

– Bo też gra. Chyba.

Wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia, po czym uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona.

– Łaaał.

Z trudem powstrzymałam się od trzepnięcia jej w tę głupią łepetynę.

– Możesz przestać?

Uśmieszek natychmiast znikł z jej twarzy.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Nie zachowuj się tak – burknęłam.

Moko zamrugała parokrotnie, po czym machnęła ręką.

– Oj, Alex, wiesz o co mi chodzi – powiedziała, wieszając mi się na szyi. – Jeśli nie znajdę sobie chłopaka, to nie dożyję końca semestru!

– To samo mówiłaś w zeszłym roku, i dwa lata temu, a jakoś żyjesz i masz się dobrze.

Przewróciła oczami i pokazała język, po czy złapała mnie pod ramię i ruszyłyśmy w stronę sali gimnastycznej.

– Idziesz dzisiaj na trening? – spytała, przeglądając się w oknie. Na dworze nadal lało, niebo było ciemnoszare.

Pokiwałam głową w odpowiedzi.

– A ty?

Moko puściła mnie, uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Jest odwołany. Jakaś wredna sekcja zajęła nasza salę!

Nabrałam powietrza, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale ona tylko cmoknęła mnie na pożegnanie w policzek i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku, na odchodnym wołając:

– Do jutra! Baw się dobrze, skarbie!

* * *

Nieszczęśnicy zmuszeni do sprzątania właśnie kończyli swoje zadanie, gdy sekcja lekkoatletyczna Akademii Tōō wkroczyła na salę gimnastyczną. Niepotrzebny sprzęt zniknął i pomieszczenie wydawało się ogromne. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem - przynajmniej nie musimy biegać w deszczu.

– Joł – powiedziała Rei, obejmując mnie ramieniem. – Gdzie się podziewałaś? Dawno cię nie widziałam, a raczej ciężko cię przeoczyć.

Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Watanabe Rei polubiłam od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nosiła krótko ścięte włosy, oczy podkreślała turkusową kredką i zawsze żuła różową gumę do żucia - nawet teraz mogłam poczuć jej słodki zapach.

Minęła nas grupka sprinterek, witając się z nami. Kilka z nich skrzywiło się na nasz widok, a niektóre odwróciły wzrok, ale raczej mnie to nie zdziwiło. W końcu minął dopiero tydzień, a już cieszyłam się niechlubną opinią bumelantki, a Rei od roku słynęła z bolesnej szczerości i skłonności do udzielania ludziom rad nawet wtedy, gdy ich nie potrzebowali.

Ale była tylko trzy centymetry niższa ode mnie - jak mogłabym nie polubić jedynej dziewczyny w szkole, z którą mogłam pogadać twarzą w twarz, zamiast szukać jej pod stopami?

– Szefunio cię szuka. Podobno jest wściekły – wyszeptała, rozglądając się wokół.

– Luzik – mruknęłam. – Przecież jestem, ćwiczę i w ogóle.

– Dayton. – Toru zawsze mówił przyciszonym tonem i dziwnym trafem zawsze dało się go usłyszeć.

– To ja spadam – mruknęła Rei, zabierając ramię i ruszając na rozgrzewkę.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – pisnęłam, ale ona już zdążyła ewakuować się na drugą stronę sali.

Obróciłam się powoli. W gardle tkwiła mi twarda gula, a żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. Nie żeby dręczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia czy coś równie głupiego. Po prostu ciężko się tłumaczyć z nieobecności (kłamać ile wlezie), gdy twój trener jest trzecioklasistą o klacie rzeźbionej w marmurze i oczach rozkosznego szczeniaczka, który w chwili obecnej wyglądał, jakby chciał mnie zagryźć.

– Alex – powiedział cicho, a jego poirytowany wyraz twarzy ustąpił zmartwionemu. – Co się z tobą działo?

– Ja byłam... eee... – Zawiesiłam się, próbując wymyślić coś sensownego. Zazwyczaj udaje mi się kłamać jak z nut - Moko, Tsuchidzie, rodzonej matce, no każdemu, tylko Toru stanowił wyjątek.

Westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.

Moje serce zatrzepotało jak podrywający się do lotu motyl i nabrałam ochoty, by uderzyć się pięścią w klatę. Co to ma być, ckliwa manga shoujo?

– Jeśli chcesz w tym roku wystartować w wieloboju, musisz zacząć bardziej się przykładać. Po zajęciach odrobisz trening siłowy z zeszłego tygodnia – dodał poważniejszym tonem, wskazując na przeniesioną w lewy róg sali siłownię. – Proszę, zacznij się przykładać, w końcu tu chodzi o twoje dobro, tak?

Uśmiechnął lekko i rzucił o wiele raźniejszym tonem:

– No, to teraz marsz na rozgrzewkę!

– Jasne – odparłam i udałam, że salutuję, po czym szybko obróciłam się na pięcie, żeby nie zauważył, jak bardzo się zarumieniłam.

* * *

Trening dobiegł końca - liczyłam, że rozłożymy materac do wzwyżu albo poskaczemy przez kozła, ale połowę sali zajęła drużyna koszykarska. Po niekończących się seriach brzuszków z piłkami lekarskimi, ćwiczeń rozciągających, ćwiczeń na mięśnie grzbietu, mięśnie dwugłowe, czterogłowe i Toru-jeden-wie jakie zaczęłam żałować, że w ogóle przyszłam. Miałam ochotę pobiegać, poskakać, a nie tarzać się po zakurzonych materacach. Aomine zjawił się dopiero w połowie treningu, przywleczony przez jakąś piskliwą dziewczynę.

Gdy Toru odgwizdał koniec i cała grupa przetruchtała kilka kółek, sala opustoszała, a ja powlekłam się niemrawo w stronę siłowni, czując na plecach wzrok trenera. Koszykarze też już skończyli, tylko kilku zostało poćwiczyć rzuty wolne. Wśród nich dostrzegłam Daikiego. Z męczeńską miną wykonywał jeden rzut na minutę, ziewając ostentacyjnie i szurając nogami, ale ani razu nie chybił. Stanęłam przy sprzęcie do ćwiczeń i przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę. Zazwyczaj się tym nie przejmowałam, ale teraz nie chciałam, żeby widział mnie w takim stanie. Spoconą, ubraną w rozciągnięty podkoszulek, gdy szarpię sztangę, zarzucam na ramiona, wykonuję przysiady, wyskoki...

Założyłam odpowiednie obciążniki i położyłam się na ławeczce do wyciskania. Trudno, taka właśnie jestem. Ułożyłam dłonie i ręce, sztanga była cięższa niż się spodziewałam. Pewnie będą się gapić, nie obchodzi mnie to. Opuściłam ją powoli. Nie można ich winić, kto by się nie gapił? Wypchnęłam z całej siły do góry, znów opuściłam. Nic na to nie poradzę. Za każdym razem moje ręce drżały mocniej, mięśnie zaczynały boleć. Paliły mnie policzki, ale nie byłam pewna, czy ze zmęczenia, czy ze wstydu.

W końcu sobie poszli i w spokoju dokończyłam trening. Wzięłam gorący prysznic, w duchu dziękując dyrekcji za wyremontowanie łazienek, które podobno jeszcze rok temu były zagrzybiałe i obleśne, i od razu poczułam się lepiej. Deszcz ani trochę nie zelżał. Wyciągnęłam parasolkę i ruszyłam przed siebie, walcząc z wiatrem. Nie przejmowałam się omijaniem kałuż - gdzie bym nie postawiła stopy, i tak lądowałam po kostki w wodzie. Mijałam właśnie szkolny przystanek, gdy dostrzegłam, że w budce ktoś siedzi. Przez przezroczysty plastik mogłam dostrzec tylko kształt sylwetki, ale po jego wielkości domyśliłam się, że to jakiś chłopak. Westchnęłam ciężko i podeszłam do nieszczęsnego idioty.

– Przykro mi – zawołałam, przekrzykując ryk deszczu – ale najbliższy autobus przyjedzie tu o siódmej rano.

Tajemniczy jegomość nie ruszył się z miejsca więc obeszłam przystanek, weszłam pod budkę, by poinformować tego durnia o szalejącym monsunie i...

Z wrażenia prawie upuściłam parasol - na przystanku spał Aomine Daiki. Z odchyloną do tyłu głową, rozdziawioną paszczą i strużką śliny spływającą po brodzie drzemał błogo w samym sercu szalejącego żywiołu.

– Ej, wstawaj! – warknęłam, potrząsając nim lekko. Nie zareagował, więc trochę mocniej kopnęłam go w piszczel. Od razu się poderwał i masując nogę, wycedził:

– Czego?

– Żaden autobus dziś nie przyjedzie – powiedziałam, zadzierając podbródek. Pewnie mieszka na drugim końcu miasta i utknął tu na dobre.

– Wiem – mruknął, przeciągając się leniwie.

– Pada – dodałam, na wypadek gdyby nie zauważył.

– Aleś ty spostrzegawcza – odparł, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

– Jak zamierzasz wrócić do domu? – rzuciłam, obracając się powoli. Jeszcze jeden wredny komentarz i stąd idę.

– Z tobą – powiedział, wstając z ławki i chowając głowę pod mój parasol. – Idziemy?

Mój mózg nie był w stanie przetworzyć tej informacji.

– Mieszkamy na tej samej ulicy – wytłumaczył lekko poirytowanym tonem. – I zamknij paszczę, bo ci wleci mucha.

– Muchy nie latają w deszczu – odparłam nad wyraz przytomnie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i popchnął mnie lekko.

– No chodź, na co czekasz?

– Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam? – wydusiłam w końcu.

– Google – odparł krótko. – Chciałem sprawdzić czy nie wcisnęłaś mi kitu.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jednak Daiki nie jest śledzącym mnie psycholem - tato umieścił nasz adres na swojej stronie internetowej, żeby móc się trochę dowartościować listami od fanów. Ruszyłam powoli, on zaczął dreptać obok, pochylając głowę by zmieścić się pod parasolem.

– Zaraz... – Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam. – Dlaczego miałabym cię okłamać?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Po prostu ciężko mi było w to uwierzyć. – Przerwał, przez chwilę się wahał. – Widywałem cię wcześniej, jak biegałaś w parku.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.

– Też cię chyba parę razy widziałam, na boisku koło skrzyżowania. – Pokiwał twierdząco głową, więc dodałam:

– Zawsze byłeś sam.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ty też zawsze biegasz sama.

– Bo nikt inny nie chce.

Zaśmiał się ochryple.

– Widzisz, ze mną też nikt nie chce grać.

Zatrzymaliśmy się na światłach. Buty przemokły mi do cna - gdy przebierałam palcami u stóp, czułam przelewającą się w nich wodę.

– Teraz ty trzymaj parasol – powiedziałam, szturchając go lekko w ramię.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo mnie rozbolała ręka.

– Jakoś na siłowni cię nie bolała – mruknął pod nosem. Fala gorąca zalała mi twarz. Światło zmieniło się na niebieskie i ruszyłam szybkim krokiem, z całych sił zaciskając dłoń na rączce.

– Ej! – Aomine dogonił mnie i złapał za parasolkę. – Weź wyluzuj.

Rozluźniłam chwyt - nie chciałam robić sceny pośrodku ulicy. Szliśmy w ciszy. Daiki co chwilę na mnie zerkał, ale nadal milczał. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć - do głowy przychodziło mi tylko jedno pytanie.

– Lubisz jego książki? – spytałam cicho, zbyt cicho żeby mnie usłyszał.

– Tak – odpowiedział po chwili. – Bardzo.

– Dlaczego?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Westchnął ciężko, zmarszczył czoło, nabrał głęboko powietrza.

– Bo nie oszukuje. Tworzy zagadki, które czytelnik sam może rozwiązać. Sprawca nie wyskakuje w ostatnim rozdziale jak diabeł z pudełka, zwykle pojawia się już na samym początku. Jest kilku podejrzanych, fałszywe tropy, wydaje ci się, że wiesz kto to, domyślasz się motywów, myślisz, że przejrzałeś misterny zamysł autora...

Przerwał i podrapał się w kark, po czym podjął:

– Chyba na tym polega jego geniusz. Zawsze wybiera najbardziej oczywiste opcje z możliwych, a my i tak szukamy tych bardziej skomplikowanych. Wypatrujemy najdziwniejszych rozwiązań, negując te najprostsze, uważając je za zbyt banalne. Nie zauważamy prawdy, choć mamy ją pod samym nosem. Takie zakończenia są najbardziej zdumiewające i przynoszą największą przyjemność z czytania.

Staliśmy już pod moim domem. Zaciskałam dłoń na mokrej furtce, wpatrując się w Aomine. Stał z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, trzymając parasol nad moją głową. Deszcz zacinał od boku, krople odbijały się od jego włosów, skroni, policzka i spływały po szczęce. Przyglądałam się pojedynczej łezce zawieszonej na jego brodzie, gdy usłyszałam własny głos, mówiący:

– Chciałbyś do nas wpaść?

* * *

Nigdy nie miałam problemu z przyjmowaniem gości. Rodzice nie przejmowali się wizytami koleżanek, dopóki siedziały w moim pokoju i nie szwendały się po domu - podobno żeby nie przeszkadzać ojcu w pracy, choć tej zasady przestrzegała głównie mama. Moko mogłaby urządzić mi wjazd na chatę o pierwszej w nocy, a ojciec zapewne zaproponowałby jej filiżankę Earl Greya i uraczył pogawędką o nowościach literackich. Nie wstydziłam się bałaganu w pokoju, nie krępowały mnie porozrzucane ciuchy, książki i inne pierdoły. Często bez zapowiedzi wpadały do mnie dziewczyny z klubu, sąsiadki, kuzynki, a w wakacje Moko praktycznie u mnie pomieszkiwała.

Gdy Aomine Daiki przekroczył próg mojego pokoju, uświadomiłam sobie, że jedynym mężczyzną, który kiedykolwiek się w nim znajdował, jest mój ojciec - w zeszłym roku przed Świętami wpadł z hukiem, oskarżając mnie o przywłaszczenie sobie jego ulubionej płyty z kolędami, bez żenady przekopał wszystkie moje rzeczy, po czym pognał do łazienki, szukać jej w koszu z brudnymi ciuchami.

– Chcesz czegoś do picia? – spytałam, po czym w obawie, że odmówi, zawołałam:

– Zrobię ci herbaty! – I praktycznie wybiegłam z pokoju.

Emma dopadła mnie dopiero w kuchni, gdy woda już cicho bulgotała w czajniku.

– Kto to jest? – wyszeptała, zaciskając dłoń na moim ramieniu.

– Kolega? – O Boże, dlaczego to zabrzmiało jak pytanie?

– Przystojny – skomentowała krótko, obnażając ząbki w wilczym uśmiechu. – Mama by się wkurzyła.

– Całe szczęście, że jej teraz nie ma – powiedziałam, zalewając saszetki wrzątkiem – i nie dowie się o tej imprezie, na którą idziesz w piątek.

W odpowiedzi tylko pokazała mi język i wskoczyła na kanapę, włączając telewizor. Przełożyłam kubki na tackę, zgarnęłam cukierniczkę i paczkę ciastek, po czym ruszyłam po schodach do pokoju. Po chwili namysłu poszłam jeszcze do łazienki po czyste ręczniki.

Daiki siedział na moim łóżku i przeglądał komiksy. Odłożyłam tackę na biurko, powoli do niego podeszłam i podałam ręczniki.

– Dzięki – mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od ilustracji.

– Nie tak. – Złapałam za komiks i przerzuciłam na pierwsze strony, czytał jakiś stary numer Super Mana. – Czyta się od lewej do prawej.

Pokiwał głową, jakby to było oczywiste, ale na jego twarzy malował się wyraz głębokiego szoku. Z trudem stłumiłam śmiech. Nadal miałam na sobie mokry mundurek, więc zgarnęłam z szafy czyste ciuchy, bełkotliwie się wytłumaczyłam, po czym pognałam do łazienki. Gdy wróciłam do pokoju, uczesana, upudrowana, przebrana w dżinsy i bluzę, a także skropiona perfumami podwędzonymi mamie, Aomine z kubkiem w ręku przyglądał się mojej kolekcji płyt.

– Sporo tego masz – stwierdził, wskazując ręką na zapełniony stojak i piętrzące się wokół wieży stereo stosiki.

– Trochę - odparłam, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Większość dostałam od taty.

Daiki pokiwał lekko głową. Zapadła cisza, kompletnie nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Przywlekłam do domu praktycznie obcego chłopaka, tylko po to, by przedstawić go swojemu ojcu.

– Przepraszam – wybełkotałam. – Wiem, że pewnie chciałeś pogadać z moim tatą, ale on jeszcze pisze i zdenerwowałby się i…

– Wyluzuj – mruknął, sięgając po jedno z pudełek. – Przecież nie o to mi chodziło.

Zamrugałam parokrotnie i zacisnęłam pięści, desperacko powstrzymując się od wyłamywania palców.

– T-to o co? – odchrząknęłam nerwowo. – Dlaczego przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie, jeśli nie w celu poznania swojego ulubionego pisarza?

– Po prostu… – mruknął, nadal grzebiąc w płytach. – Chciałem poznać ciebie.

Z wrażenia usiadłam na łóżku. Aomine nareszcie zakończył swoje poszukiwania.

– Mogę pożyczyć? – spytał, machając mi okładką przed nosem.

– Spoko – wydusiłam. – Nawet możesz ją sobie zatrzymać.

* * *

W mojej rodzinie idea wspólnego spożywania posiłków była zupełnie obca. Każdy jadł co chciał, kiedy chciał i jak chciał, i nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Dlatego z wrażenia zachłysnęłam się herbatą, gdy do pokoju zapukała (zapukała, a nie wpadła z kopa) Emma i szczebiotliwym głosikiem spytała, czy mój kolega chciałby zostać na kolacji. Jeszcze bardziej zszokował mnie widok kuchennego stołu i rozłożonej na nim w miarę jednolitej zastawy. Ojciec (w różowym fartuszku mamy) pichcił coś w piekarniku, nucąc przy tym melodię z czołówki jakiegoś serialu.

– Niestety, dziś podam specjał z mrożonki, albowiem moja szanowna małżonka wyjechała w interesach, a zamawianie czegoś z dostawą do domu w taką pogodę byłoby doprawdy podłe, nieprawdaż? – zapytał śpiewnie tato, puszczając do nas oczko. Aomine opadła szczęka - pewnie bym go wyśmiała, ale sama wyglądałam identycznie. Posiłek upłynął w miłej, aczkolwiek nieco surrealistycznej atmosferze. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, Daiki zaczął z nimi normalnie rozmawiać. Emma przez okrągłą godzinę zachowywała się jak aniołek, a pod koniec nawet zaproponowała, że pozmywa naczynia. Gdy cała ta szopka dobiegła końca i nasz gość został odprawiony z moją płytą, trzema książkami od ojca i parasolem, ciężko mi było uwierzyć, że poznałam go zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

– Miły chłopak z tego Aomine – powiedział tato, krzyżując ręce na piersi i uśmiechając się do mnie znacząco. – Powinnaś go częściej zapraszać.

Chciałam mu się jakoś odgryźć, sarkastycznie skomentować to całe przedstawienie, albo po prostu wzruszyć ramionami i bez słowa wrócić do pokoju.

– Tak – powiedziałam, dziwiąc się samej sobie. – Jest naprawdę w porządku.


End file.
